The Upper Hand
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: 'So you'll have the upper hand, huh, Spectra? I'll die before that happens' Songfic with 'Hit the Floor' by Linkin Park. Please read and review! K  for paranoia's sake.


**Hey, y'all! *waves* I've had this songfic written for a while now, but just haven't had time to type/upload it. But I haven't uploaded something new for Bakugan in a while, so I thought I'd type this one up. *grins* Admit it, though, this song fits amazingly. :) You know the drill; I don't own Bakugan or the song. "Hit the Floor" is owned by Linkin Park. Bakugan is owned by...uh, whoever owns it. :) This songfic is more my style, with between the lyrics being set at different times. Why? Just 'cause I thought it would work better. :D Now enough of my rambling and on to it!**

* * *

_**There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you when I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind, afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many things that you've said about me when I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand means you've gotta keep putting me down  
But I've had too many stand-offs with you, and it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**_

_**One minute you're on top!  
The next you're not, watch you drop  
Making your heart stop!  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top!  
But next you're not, missed your shot  
Making your heart stop!  
You think you won  
And then it's all gone!**_

Spectra ignored the staring. He was used to it by now. It still infuriated him, though. Everyone assumed that he followed only Hydron's orders because of extreme loyalty and dedication to the prince. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to correct them just yet. He strained his patience so much around the Vexos, though, that he didn't have much left for civilians.

He glanced down at the batttlefield of the Tag Team Tournament, where Lync and Volt were practically destroying their opponents, two Subterra brawlers. The attribute made him think of Mira. Spectra knew it would be wiser to do his best to forget her—which would be a hard task anyways—but this was one situation where he wanted to ignore common sense's nagging. He still held onto his sister after he'd pushed away everything else from when he was Keith, but he didn't dare tell anyone that.

"Master Spectra?" Gus said. He was standing slightly behind Spectra, watching the brawl, unimpressed. "What are we doing here again?"

"Following the spoiled brat's orders." Spectra rolled his eyes. He hated acting as Hydron's puppet, but his facade had been set too long ago to change now. "It still isn't time," he added, glancing at Gus over his shoulder. "Not yet."

**~I~**

"Still isn't time for _what_, Spectra?" Hydron muttered, twirling his hair. He was sitting on his throne. Several holographic screens were in front of him. He motioned carelessly with his hand, and all but one of them vanished.

Hydron studied the monitor that showed Spectra and Gus closely. The prince definitely had his suspicions about Spectra. The Pyrus brawler was hiding something. Hydron just wasn't sure what.

On the monitor, Spectra started to speak again, but of course, Shadow Prove had to have the bad timing of storming in now to complain about something-or-other, and Hydron had to shut off the monitor quickly before Shadow could see.

**~I~**

"Are we any closer, sir?" Gus asked.

"Not yet, unfortunately," Spectra said. "The sooner we overthrow the old fool, the better." _Then _Hydron_ will be the one following _my_ orders._ The thought amused him, and for just a moment, a dark smile crossed his face. He turned his attention back to the brawl. It may be a while, but with that thought? He could wait.

* * *

_**So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say that makes me feel you cross the line  
What goes up will surely fall, and I'm counting down the time  
'Cause I've have so many stand-offs with you, and it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine**_

_**One minute you're on top!  
The next you're not, watch you drop  
Making your heart stop!  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top!  
But next you're not, missed your shot  
Making your heart stop!  
You think you've won  
And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
Now it's all gone**_

"How much longer?" Hydron demanded, slamming his palms on the metal table.

Despite Hydron's anger, Professor Clay remained calm. "We're almost finished," he said. "Most likely another day or so, and your Bakugan will be complete."

"I. Need. Dryoid. _Now_," Hydron growled. "We don't know when Spectra will make his next move. I want Dryoid to have experience before we go up against Spectra and Helios!" It had been almost two months since Spectra's betrayal. Most of that time, Professor Clay had been working on a mechanical Bakugan for Hydron—Subterra Dryoid—and one for King Zenoheld—Pyrus Farbros. Now that he was no longer prince, Hydron had too much time on his hands, so he usually came down to nag Professor Clay. He wanted to be ready for Spectra to show up again.

"Dryoid won't be ready to fight _them_ for months—maybe years," Clay said.

Hydron leaned across the table. "Spectra will be dealt with long before then," he said tensely. "Dryoid _will_ be ready to fight them." He turned away and left the lab.

"Whining to Clay won't do you any good."

"Spectra!" Hydron snarled, whirling around.

"It seems you're an airheaded fool even when you're no longer a prince," Spectra said with a hint of a smirk. "I hate to agree with Clay, but he was correct when he told you that your precious mechanical Bakugan won't stand a chance against Helios."

"What makes you think you can come back here after your obvious treachery?" Hydron snapped. "Forget something you wanted?"

"If destroying you and the old fool counts, then yes," Spectra said calmly. "Unfortunately, tempting as it is, I'm not here for that."

"Then what _do_ you want!"

The Pyrus brawler looked the former prince straight in the eye. "Simply to make sure you're prepared."

"_What?_" That was the last thing Hydron was expecting. "_You're_ here to warn _me_?"

Spectra rolled his eyes. "Don't misunderstand me, Hydron. I'm simply making sure you know you won't have the upper hand for long, and not only against me, either."

"What do you mean?" Hydron said cautiously.

"There's a good reason why Gus and I refer to your father as the old fool. Don't let supposed family loyalty blind your judgement, if you have any of either. Hanging above everyone never lasts forever, and while I'll be the first to, I'm not the only one who's going to take advantage of when you, the Vexos, and Zenoheld crash to the ground and are forced to mingle with the commoners." Spectra pressed a button on his gauntlet and teleported out.

Angrily, Hydron threw the closest thing (an extremely sharp rock that he cut his hand on) at where the Pyrus brawler had been standing. _Why should I believe _him_? All he's done so far is lie! _Hydron thought furiously, walking down the hallway, one hand in his pocket. His other hand (the one that had been cut by the rock) was clenched into a fist in front of him. He swore that Spectra had no idea what he was talking about. _So, you'll have the upper hand, huh, Spectra? I'll _die_ before that happens!_

_**I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us, but you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall**_

_**One minute you're on top!  
The next you're not, watch you drop  
Making your heart stop!  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top!  
The next you're not, missed your shot  
Making your heart stop!  
You think you've won  
And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
And then it's all gone  
Now it's all gone!**_


End file.
